Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electronic test apparatus 1 used for testing an electronic component 10 for examining performances thereof is illustrated. The electronic apparatus 1 includes a test seat 11 for supporting the electronic component 10 thereon, and a test socket 12 configured to be conjugated to the test seat 11 for testing the electronic component 10. When the electronic component 10 is disposed between and electrically connected to the test seat 11 and the test socket 12, the performance of the electronic component 10 can be evaluated by detecting and analyzing signals that are transmitted through the electronic component 10.
Further referring to FIG. 2, since the electronic component 10 has a working temperature that is higher than a room temperature during operation, a reliability performance test for the electronic component 10, such as a temperature operating life test, has to be applied to the electronic component 10 that is heated to the relatively high working temperature. However, when the electronic component 10 is clamped between the seat base 11 and the test socket 12 of the conventional electronic test apparatus 1, the electronic component 10 cannot be directly heated by an external heating device 2. To solve the above-mentioned problem, the electronic component 10 has to be first heated by the external heating device 2 to a predetermined temperature and then be transferred to the conventional electronic test apparatus 1. However, during the transfer of the electronic component 10, the predetermined temperature is hardly maintained and may be changed, which may lead to inaccurate and unreliable test results.